Benutzer:Der verbannte/Mods von Empire At War
Diese Seite listet Mods zum Spiel Empire at War und dem dazugehörigen Erweiterungspack Forces of Corruption auf. Alle Benutzer können hier mitarbeiten. Dabei sind folgende Regeln zu beachten: *Bitte schreibt eine ausführliche Beschreibung, da ein eigenständiger Artikel nicht möglich ist. Mal am Rande ihr könnt die bestehenden Artikel auch ändern oder erweitern. *Bitte setzt ~~~~ in die unten stehende Beitragsliste, damit man einsehen kann wer etwas an der Seite getan hat. Dann mal los. Mods zu EAW ''Stargate Empire at War'' Stargate Empire at War ist eine kostenlos erhältliche Modifikation, erstellt von der Stargate Modding Group. Man kann sämtliche Parteien, die je in den Serien Stargate Kommando SG-1 und Stargate Atlantis vorkamen spielen und dies auf allen bekannten Planeten. Eine Galaktische Eroberung ist auf Seiten der Tauri und der Goaúld durchlaufbar. Im Gefechtsmodus sind noch die Seiten Ori, Wraith und Replikatoren, sowie einige weitere spielbar. Bei dem Mod handelt es sich um eine Modifikation welche das Stargate-Universum spielbar machen soll. Die Crew hat sich für EaW entschieden, weil dort alle Aspekte von Stargate aufgegriffen werden können, mit Bodenkämpfen, Raumschlachten und einer galaxisweiten Eroberungsplanung. Dabei greift das Mod-Team tief in die Gameengine ein und erzeugt vollkommen neuen Fähigkeiten und Effekte, die in einer solchen Form in keinem anderem Mod zu finden sind. Alle Sachen die man aus Stargate kennt, angefangen von den um sich feuernden Railguns bis hin zu der gebeamten Atombombe der Daedalus ist alles im Spiel enthalten was der Stargate-Fan kennt. *Homepage zum Mod *Der Download ''Steiners Advanced Units'' Steiners Advanced Units (kurz SAU) fügt ungefähr 90 neue Einheiten ins Spiel ein und balanciert die Alten aus. So ist zum Beispiel ein Sternzerstörer nun besser gepanzert und hat mehr Feuerkraft. SAU soll das Spiel näher an das Star Wars-Original heranbringen, was auch gelungen ist. *Homepage zum Mod *Der Download Mods zu FOC ''Ultimate Empire at War'' Ultimate Empire at War (kurz UEW) ermöglicht es dem Spieler die einzelnen Zeit-Epochen zu spielen. Hierbei gibt es: Die alte Republik, Der Aufstieg des Imperiums, Die Rebellion und Die neue Republik. Es gibt viele neue Einheiten, wie beispielsweise die Black Sun, die KUS und die Republik. Bei dem Mod geht es hauptsächlich um den Eroberungs-Modus, die Einzelspieler-Kampagne wird von UEW kaum beeinflusst. Der Mod ist zudem auch noch der Einzige an dem die Entwickler weiterarbeiten; fast alle anderen Mods sind bei einer Beta-Version geblieben. Allein dadurch ist diese Modifikation etwas besonderes. *Homepage zum Mod *Der Download ''Trek Wars'' Trek Wars ist ein Crossover von Star Trek und Star Wars, bei dem die Schiffe der Förderation spielbar sind. Grundsätzlich werden durch diesen Mod fast nur Schiffe hinzugefügt. Die Mod bewirkt das man Charaktere wie Jean-Luc Picard oder Kathryn Janeway durch neu oder alte Karten zu führen vermag. Anders als bei vielen Mods gibt es keine Bodeneinheiten, was dazu führt das man im Galaktischen Eroberungs Modus nur den Raum um die Planeten besetzen kann, jedoch nicht den Boden was wertvolle Spielelemente fast gänzlich aus dem Spiel entfernt. Die Schiffe der Konförderation sind gut gestaltet mit einem ansprechenden und einem liebevoll gestalteten Design. Die Waffen der Schiffe wurden, mit erstaunlich guten umsetzungen, so Beschrieben wie mn es von einem voll ausgewachsnen und eigenständig stehenden Spiel erwarten würde. In der Galaktischen Eroberung gibt es sogar den " Assimilierten Planeten" in dessen Umlaufbahn man 2 Borg Würfel bekämpfen kann. An sich ist diese Mod eine gute umsetzung des Sci-Fi Klassikers welche einem eigenen Spiel würdig wäre. *Homepage zum Mod *Der Download Beitragsliste * möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 16:30, 18. Mai 2010 (CEST) *Grüße von Juno 06:37, 30. Apr. 2010 (CEST) *[[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR''']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 23:10, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Siehe auch Battlefront II Mods